The quiet ones surprise you
by Aka Chuurippu
Summary: After a party with a particularily interesting gift bag, Kira Izuru and Hinamori Momo discover one universal truth: You have to watch the quiet ones. They'll surprise you. M for a graphic lemon. AU KiraHina pairing.
1. What is this thing?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach! Never have, never will. All Characters belong to Tite Kubo!

* * *

The party its self had been fun, but as always her step sister, Matsumoto Rangiku, found a way to make her feel uneasy at the end. The party its self had been a new year's party, at the end Rangiku had given everyone a personalized door bag. Her door bags were never average.

At the prior party, which had been the halloween costume party, Hinamori Momo had recieved a sexy pink corset, complete with the hooks, matching g-string and stockings. She had never worn it nor did she ever intend to.

She was embarrassed because she knew why her step sister was doing these things 'for her'. Hinamori Momo was an eighteen year old virgin. Rangiku had lost her virginity when she was fifteen.

Currently she sat in the kitchen of her apartment, while her high school friend, Kira Izuru used her washroom. His apartment was further away than hers and considering the amount of sake he had consumed at the party, she had shown mercy by letting him in to unload some of it here.

Izuru emerged from the washroom with a contented look on his face, "Arigato Hinamori-san."

She was about to reply when he caught sight of her facial expression, he sat across from her at the kitchen table, "what's wrong Hinamori-san?"

Momo blushed a bit and looked away for a moment. Izuru had been one of her best friends since she was in her freshman year of high school. Although he at the time was a senior, he had shown her a few of the survival methods of high school most namely, 'sticks and stones'. He had always been one of the kinder students and that caused him to be bullied quite frequently. Although it would get him a bit down, the instant someone started picking on Momo or one of his friends, he forgot about his own gloomy feeling and leapt to their defence.

She bit her lip a little before starting to ask with some uneasy sighs in between, "is it – is it so wrong- for me to be a virgin?"

Izuru blinked a bit, "I don't see why it would be wrong at all. Why do you think that?"

Momo hesitated before pushing her personalized door bag over to him, "that's what Rangiku gave me. Go ahead, I don't mind if you look."

Izuru glanced into the gift bag and blushed beet red, some of these items he'd seen before, even used on a former girlfriend, but others he hadn't although he knew what they were. "Uhh, wow," was all he could manage. He began to desperately hope he didn't have to stand up anytime soon. He was sure his slight pant bulge would be discovered if he did.

Momo sighed, "See? She always does this. Halloween she gave me this ridiculously sexy corset. I'm never going to wear it."

She blushed, "But that's not what's bugging me most. What bugs me is I have this place to myself during the winter break. Rukia won't be back for at least another four days. I am curious about what some of this stuff would do but... I don't know how to use it. All I've ever used is...well what I was born with."

'_This is really not helping me,'_ Izuru thought to himself. _'Well you did open the door when you asked what was wrong after one of Rangiku's parties. Blame yourself.'_

He cleared his throat and started to pull some of the items out, "Okay well uhh..."

He pulled out the dildo, vibrating bullet, anal plug, whip, and hand cuffs wondering where to start first.

Momo picked up the anal plug, "This thing... just looks weird. I don't know what it is but I'm certain I wouldn't use it."

Izuru chuckled a bit, "Good I've heard they can be uncomfortable."

"What is it anyway? Some weird kind of dildo?"

Izuru blushed a bit, "Umm.. no... think the other door entry."

Momo blushed deeper than Izuru, "Ew!" She dropped the boxed anal plug like it was about to burn her.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her sexual innocence as he put the anal plug back into the bag. He started off with the dildo, explaining what it was and how it would work, then moved onto the bullet, then he explained the hand cuffs. He left out the whip, feeling that might be a bit too overboard for her.

By the end of the explanation both friends were red faced, and a bit aroused.

"So um-" she picked up the vibrating bullet, "I guess I just... move it around randomly until I find a good spot?"

Izuru nodded, "basically yeah."

Momo nodded, a thought came into her head, "Umm can guys use these things too?"

Izuru nodded, "Some guys prefer to masturbate with a vibrator. By holding it against their erection, allowing the vibrations to bring them to orgasm."

He blushed a bit having done that once or twice in the past. His ex had been quite the freak between the sheets, he on the other hand was not. He had to admit though, her vibrator against his erection could cause a powerful orgasm. _'Quit thinking about that baka!'_ He mentally scolded himself.

Momo gave him a smile, but it wasn't her usual smile. Izuru detected a hint of sympathy in that smile. Sympathy over what?

"I'm grateful you explained all of this to me Izuru, but..." she trailed off for a moment to gather her thoughts. "I know it probably ummm-" she sighed inwardly. _'Okay Momo just say it. You think he's incredible for sitting there, explaining about this stuff when it likely would've either made him uncomfortable emotionally or physically. Say it,'_ she coaxed herself.

Izuru realised what she was getting at and chuckled a bit, "you're welcome. I really don't mind Momo. It's better you find out from someone you trust than just look the stuff up or start talking to strangers about it on the net and maybe get some kind of creep who'd try to talk you into using the stuff for their amusement."

It took Momo a moment to realise what he meant, and she blushed when the realisation hit her, "Oh. Yeah, definitely." She felt her face heat up in another blush.

Izuru smiled while thinking to himself,_ 'She's so cute with a blush.'_

Momo didn't feel herself leaning across the table, she didn't pull back either when she felt her lips pressing against Izuru's, nor did she stop her hand from cupping his cheek gently as she kissed him.

Izuru hesitated for a brief moment before kissing her back, quietly wondering to himself what had possessed the girl he had secretly crushed on since high school to kiss him.

Momo pulled back still blushing a bit, "Th-that was just for being so sweet about this."

Izuru blushed and nodded, "I really mean it, it's no problem."

'_Okay, go away! Now! Music – uhh poetry – umm agar based dessert,'_ he was thinking to himself trying to calm his now throbbing cock with mental distraction. His condition didn't become any easier when Momo absent mindedly scratched under her chin. He instantly pictured his mouth there sucking gently at the tender creamy flesh. _'No! Stop thinking like that. Ow!'_ He tried and succeeded at keeping his pain from showing on his face. The organ between his legs was throbbing wildly now aching for release.

"Well, it's late, you're drunk. I have a spare room, you might as well stay the night Kira-kun. It'll be a lot safer," Momo suggested.

'_CRAP! I have to jerk this thing off before it gets any worse. I'll pass out from the pain other wise!'_ Izuru thought to himself.

"Oh-uhh-okay," He replied pausing a little in between while he tried to think of a way out of spending the night. Although in reality all he could think about was being embedded deep between her slender thighs. _'Ack! Stop it!'_ he scolded himself.

"Umm, maybe you should stay in my room and I'll stay in Rukia's," Momo suggested as she gathered up her gift bag and headed to her roommate's bedroom.

Izuru absent mindedly nodded, "Yeah sure."

He looked into his own gift bag and just about rejoiced at the sight of a flesh light and peach flavoured lube. That would come in handy tonight, the fun pack of condoms would be useful at another time. _'When I have a new girlfriend,'_ he thought to himself. He quickly gathered up his gift bag and headed for Momo's room, doing his best to conceal the painfully obvious arousal although she had already gone to bed.


	2. Momo's secret

Momo looked around her roommates bedroom. _'She really loves rabbits,'_ she thought to herself. _'Especially that white rabbit, Chappy.'_ Momo shook her head and let her raven locks down out of the bun ontop of her head. She was studying to be a visual artist and as such usually kept her hair up in a bun to minimize the amount of paint that got in her hair.

She relaxed a bit on the bed before glancing into the gift bag again. _'Hmm, which one should I try first?'_ She pulled out the pink silicone dildo and decided to go with that. She and Rukia were roughly the same size so she knew borrowing one of her night gowns was no big deal. If she found out though – Momo shook her head. Rukia's boyfriend, Renji Abarai was as kinky as you could imagine. Momo was certain there had been times when the girl had infact done much more than just a simple solo session in one of Momo's outfits.

She quickly decided on a pale green night gown, with a rabbit on the front of course. She changed out of her blue jeans and pink sweater and put the pale green night gown on. She got back onto the bed and pulled her panties down. Momo closed her eyes and began to imagine the dildo as being Izuru. Secretively she had been longing for him for the past few months although she was certain he didn't think of her as anything more than a little sister.

_Izuru's slender hands gently grope her b-cup breasts, massaging them with care. His palms grazing gently over her nipples which stimulates them into arousal while he kisses and nuzzles into her neck. He kisses between the valley of her breasts, gently taking her right breast into his mouth, softly biting at the hardened bud of pink flesh while still massaging the left breast. His tongue swirls around the erect nipple of her right breast before lightly sucking a little. Then he switches giving just as much attention to the left as he did to the right. _

_Then his lips come up to meet hers in a heated deep open mouthed kiss while his right hand travels south and pulls her panties down. He gently slips one of his digits inside her velvet underground and gently slides it in and out before adding a second while his thumb rubs her throbbing clit. Then he removes his hand, positions himself over her and plunges his solid erection into her hungered heat._

In reality it had been the dildo penetrating her, and Momo let out a groan a bit louder than she had intended to. Her eyes were clenched shut with pleasure as she moved the silicone toy in and out of herself all the while imaging Izuru pounding himself inside over and over with sounds of ecstasy escaping his mouth as he thrusted.

She felt a familiar heat building in the pit of her stomach as she picked up her pace a little, her delicate frame tensing a bit in preparation as her release built up. "Ohh! Izuru!" She screamed as she came all over the dildo. Her body shivered with pleasure as nirvana swept her away. She relaxed and drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	3. Izuru's thoughts

Kira Izuru sat on the edge of Momo's bed, glancing around at the room. It was pink – very pink. Very feminine, he smiled as he thought, 'just what I would have expected.'

He winced a bit, his cock was still throbbing and causing him pain. He sighed taking the flesh light and peach flavored lubricant out of the gift bag he'd received from Matsumoto earlier that evening. He stood to take of his blue jeans and pull down his boxers.

'I wonder what Momo would do... if she knew most of my inspiration was from her,' he thought to himself absent mindedly as he began stroking himself. The raven haired eighteen-year-old on his mind.

Her sweetly voiced words from their prior conversation rang in his ears, _"is it – is it so wrong- for me to be a virgin?"_

He closed his eyes at remembering those words – in her voice- it had taken every ounce of restraint he had not to moan at the revelation. He wasn't perverted, at least not anymore than the average male. It was universal though that virgins were always the tightest and felt the best. Her heat would feel fantastic surrounding his hungry swollen member regardless. But that coupled with the tightness of a virgin – if he was the one to take her virginity – by some exceptional luck, he knew he wouldn't last long once he was inside. The sweet clutching tightness of a virgin giving friction while the heat enveloped him add to it the fact that it would be her – Hinamori Momo. No, he wouldn't last long at all maybe five minutes at most.

His pace on himself quickened with these thoughts while he opened the bottle of lubricant, applying a small amount. Then open the box for the flesh light. It was designed to have the flesh like resemlance of a woman's vagina. He knew it likely wouldn't have the heat, but if it was tight it would do fine.

He stopped stroking himself, using the newly freed hand he took a bit of lubricant and placed it inside the toy. He then positioned the toy over his tip and let it slide down. A throaty groan escaped from him as he fully penetrated the virgin toy. It wasn't Momo, but it still felt good.

He began moving the toy up and down his shaft, taking it up right to the head of his penis and sliding it back down to the base. He closed his eyes and played out a fantasy starring his beautiful friend. In his mind, it was Momo riding him.

_She bites her lip a little as she moves up and down his hard on, her eyes closed in sheer pleasure as she bounces and rocks on him, her raven locks down around her shoulders. Occasionally she opens her warm brown orbs to stare into his blue eyes. There's love, lust and desire in her look as she takes all of him into her heat over and over. _

_He wraps his arms around her, and she softly pleads to him, "please Izuru. I want it hard." _

_He clutches her close to himself as he flips them over so that he's on top, he then begins pummelling into her with as much force as he dares. Long, hard, deep thrusts, while she screams out his name in ecstasy. Her hands roam up and down his back, occasionally scratching him then her fingers become tangled in his blonde locks as they share a passionate kiss before he moans into her mouth and fills her with his seed. _

Izuru removed himself from the toy with a slight moan as his orgasm died down and realised he'd been sort of laying on Momo's bed, on his stomach. Literally with the toy under him, though both hands were still on the flesh light he realised he had acted out his fantasy to the best of his ability with the flesh light.

He drained the toy into some kleenex before pulling his boxers back up. _'I'm a writer and a poet,'_ He thought to himself. _'I'm twenty-two years old. I'm successful in my career, I own my own three bedroom apartment. Yet all I want – all I need to make me feel complete is Momo. Yet if I tell her and she rejects me our friendship is ruined. I'd hate that even more,'_ He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. We fantasize about each other

Izuru stirred in bed to the smell of waffles and sausage cooking. He smiled to himself a bit, _'Momo.'_

He sat up and started redressing, another thought entered his mind briefly, '_I wonder what made her scream out my name last night? Or was that just.. my fantasy?'_ His shoulders sagged a bit at the thought. He quickly composed himself and finished getting dressed before exiting Momo's room and heading out to the kitchen.

Momo smiled at the sight of her friend, "Morning Izuru. Did you sleep well?"

Izuru nodded, "Yeah. How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Momo replied as she served up a plate for him and handed Izuru the plate.

"Thanks," he said as he took it but he waited for her to serve herself up a plate.

Momo smiled as she placed her waffle onto her plate, "You don't have to wait for me Izuru."

"I know," He acknowledge with a shrug.

Momo smiled a bit as she finished making her plate and headed over to the table. He wasn't surprised to find sliced peaches at the table, along with some syrup.

They sat across from each other and ate in silence until towards the end.

He licked his lips out of building nerves as he quietly asked, "Umm... Momo-chan?"

"Hmm?" She replied with curiosity in her voice.

His mind went blank... how could he even ask if she did scream out his name last night?

He shook his head, "sorry I forgot what I was going to say."

Momo smiled sweetly, "It's alright Kira-kun. It'll come back to you."

He smiled a bit while thinking to himself, 'She's always been so sweet.'

She got a bit of a blush, "Umm... why were you screaming my name last night?"

Izuru choked a bit on the coffee he'd been sipping. Momo's eyes widened a bit as she hurried to his side, rubbing his back a little. As she tended to the golden haired man she pondered to herself, _'Oh my... he... is that really it?' _

Izuru calmed down and started breathing normally again while internally scolding himself, _'You baka! You actually screamed out her name... in her apartment, in her bedroom? What's wrong with you! Good job on ruining your friendship moron!' _

Momo leaned into his ear, "I screamed your name too."

Izuru stiffened in shock while 'little Izuru' stiffened slightly in excitement. He swallowed a bit before asking, "R-really?"

Momo nodded, "Really."

Izuru blushed a bit at the thought of Momo - touching herself while thinking of him. Again this thought pattern wasn't helping the situation down below one bit. He blushed a little more when he felt a slight twinge of pain from his no longer small issue.

Momo glanced at him, a playful smile on her face, "Why are you blushing Izuru?"

Izuru's mind raced with a million excuses at once, the time when Renji had pulled his pants down, causing Izuru to flash the entire audience when he was accepting his diploma. The first time had drank sake and tossed his cookies all over one of Momo's favourite pink and violet dress as she tried to help him. The time when Shuhei had tricked him into eating a dried persimmon telling him that it was a dried sweet potato, Izuru had spat it out and Rukia had been on the receiving end, to name only a few of the embarrassing thoughts that now floated through Izuru's mind. _'No,'_ he decided. _'Go with the truth... just see how she reacts,'_ he told himself.

"I um... I was fantasizing about you, Momo. That's why I screamed your name," he confessed.

'_We fantasize about each other, so why not?'_ She thought to herself. _'Besides, losing it to a good friend when you both like each other is better than losing it to someone you've only gone on a few sporatic dates with. So infrequently you wouldn't even call them a boyfriend, right?'_

Momo kept her face stoic, and glanced over at the calender, "It's the first of the month... your rent's due, right?"

Izuru nodded, "Yeah, it is."

"Why don't you go take care of that, and then come back here?"

Izuru blinked a bit, it was as if nothing had changed. _'Of course nothing's going to change you baka. There's that guy she dates sometimes... what's his name... Hitsugaya Toshiro. She isn't going to date you... or do anything with you.'_

He nodded, "Yeah. Maybe."

Right now he just wished he could crawl into a hole somewhere and die. He went to go into her room but Momo stopped him, "You can get that stuff when you come back. The sooner you get this done, the sooner we can rent a movie together or something."

'_Or something?'_ Izuru thought to himself, but nodded.

"Just umm... some of the contents are a bit..."

"Matsumoto like?" She asked with a slight giggle.

Izuru nodded again.

"Don't worry about it. She's my sister remember?"

Izuru nodded again and gave Momo a one armed hug, "I'll be back then."

His hand was on the door knob leading towards the hallway when her voice caught his ear again, "Bring some sake with you when you come back."

'_Sake?'_ Izuru thought to himself. He nodded again and left her apartment, heading towards home.

* * *

AN: The lemon's coming, just be patient with me. :p


	5. Mitsumame

Izuru entered the liquor store and glanced at the local sake that was available. _'Why does she want sake? She never drinks,'_ he thought to himself, slightly confused. He shook his head and selected one that was supposed to taste like peaches, and was a bit sweeter than he'd normally buy. He knew to avoid anything with plums including plum wine its self.

'_She hates plums._ _'If she was a more seasoned drinker I wouldn't think of buying a bottle of sweet flavoured sake, but since she isn't this'll likely be a safe choice. She loves peaches,' _he sighed as he went up to the cashier to make his purchase. He paid for the sake and headed out of the liquor store, then spotted a floral shop across the street. _'Maybe I did damage our friendship a bit... and maybe... maybe I should get her something just to show that I do cherish our friendship. She'll be expecting the sake but...'_

He sighed as he crossed the street and entered the floral shop. He walked up to the counter and began speaking with the florist, knowing a few of Momo's favourite flowers.

Momo had spent most of the past hour tidying up the place, and now was in the process of finishing with putting ringlets in her hair. _'Am I making a big deal of this?'_ She asked herself as she pulled the curling iron away, and smiled a bit when she saw the ringlet bounce a little.

She had showered, and used a white rose scented shower gel, while using her papaya scented shampoo. _'Well, I always use that shampoo,'_ she told herself. The white rose shower gel was special though. She usually just used a moisturizing body soap, the shower gel was expensive and had been a birthday gift from Rukia who knew she loved white roses. Momo knew how expensive it was, $30 on a cashier's income was a huge hit for Rukia, so Momo had vowed to only use it when she wanted to feel especially pretty.

'_Well I do want to be pretty... that's part of seduction,'_ Momo reasoned.

She looked over her wardrobe, still wearing her pink housecoat. She selected a light green dress, the skirt was knee length. She selected a light green hair ribbon, and pulled her ringlets back into a ponytail, tying it off with the ribbon. A bit of peach lip gloss finished the look: nicely cleaned up and classy, yet still 'average' by her standards.

She had snuck a peak at Izuru's gift bag, and had found some information on what they were, and how they worked. 'I'll surprise him a bit... if he's okay with it,' she thought to herself with a slightly mischievous smirk on her face. She heard a knock at the door, and realised Kira had arrived.

She opened the door and her eyes widened in surprise.

Kira stood in her doorway, he'd changed to some clean clothes. A dark green sweater, and black jeans, which looked quite nice on him, in his arms was a bottle of sake as she had requested and – a bouquet of white roses.

"Izuru," she breathed as she tentatively took the flowers a look of pure astonishment on her face.

"I know that they're your favourite," He said a slight sheepish smile on his face as he entered her apartment and closed the door behind him. He was quiet for a moment, before he hung his head, "I'm sorry I – I never meant to endanger our friendship. I don't know why I even to-"

He was cut off by her placing a finger over his lips, "Stop it. You didn't endanger anything Izuru."

'She's called me "Izuru" twice now,' he mused inwardly and blinked at the realisation.

"Momo-chan..."

"Izuru, I- I'm a virgin because-" She took a deep breath, "because I don't want to give it to just anyone. I don't want to give it to Toshiro... sure we date sometimes but... it's so sporadic."

She blushed a bit, and her mouth became dry with nerves. She licked her lips a little, "I'd rather give it to someone whose constantly in my life. Someone I like a lot, and who likes me back."

Izuru blinked again out of shock, _'i-is she telling me this because she- she wants me?'_

Momo smiled and went into the kitchen to find a vase for the roses. He heard her good natured giggle from the kitchen, "Are you coming in or staying in the hall?"

'_Oh! Uhh,'_ Izuru thought to himself as he entered her apartment, he blinked a bit when he saw what she was preparing. _'Mitsumame,' _he observed. He instantly noticed the agar-agar, along with the cherries, peach slices, apricots, and pineapple slices, she covered the fruit and agar-agar with strawberry ice cream. "Wow Momo," He mumbled.

She smiled a bit, "I know you like agar-agar."

He nodded, "It's my favourite."

He then remembered what she had asked him to bring, "Oh, I uh... I brought the sake."

Momo smiled as she took the sake bottle, she sighed a bit, "I'm not going to date Toshiro anymore."

"Momo-chan, we- we're good friends. If that's all we ever are, that's fine. As long as you're in my life I-"

Momo smiled a bit more, "I thought you'd say that Kira-kun. I-I've liked you for a while I just- well I can kinda felt the same way. That you couldn't be interested in a kid like me and I'd rather be your friend than be nothing to you."

Izuru was stunned once more, "I never – Momo-chan, I never thought of you as just some 'kid'. I always thought you were beautiful. I just didn't want to say it, creep you out and lose you."

"You wouldn't lose me, Izuru. Not over that," she replied while placing a hand on his cheek, cupping the side of his face.

"Momo-chan," He breathed.

'_Stay in control. Don't lose it,'_ he encouraged himself.

He leaned in and gently kissed her before quickly pulling away, "uhh... is that okay?"

Momo nodded, "Let's have the Mitsumame first hmm?"

Izuru nodded, "Alright."

She picked up the two bowls and carried them over to the table. Izuru looked at the sake, "Uhh, Momo-chan, what do you want to do with this?"

"Oh, umm put it in the fridge?"

Izuru blinked but nodded, "Okay... though umm when you drink sake in the winter, you usually want it warm."

Momo shook her head, "I can't stand warm sake."

Izuru looked at her slightly astonished. She blushed a bit, "Renji and Rukia let me try a cup once."

Izuru nodded, "I see."

"But I've never tried it cold," she added.

He smiled a bit and put the bottle of sake in the fridge before following her to the table. They started eating the dessert in silence, occasionally stealing glances at each other.


	6. A nice surprise

Kira Izuru and Hinamori Momo finished the Mitsumame in silence, both of them were afraid to make the first move. Momo had then suggested that they watch a movie, and had slipped it in without Izuru seeing the movie title. He was a bit surprised when 'pirates' started playing. It wasn't the type of movie he'd ever pictured himself watching with anyone else, never mind a girl – no not a girl – a _woman_.

He did his best to hide his growing discomfort and keep from blushing, this movie was definitely meant to arouse, though it was a lot different from what he'd normally watch. His mind kept drifting back to how beautiful Momo looked, and with her cuddling up to him, with her head just under his nose, and her slender 5' frame pressed against him, as well as the visual stimuli, his 'situation' wasn't improving. He couldn't take it anymore and paused the movie. _'I have to - again,' _he thought to himself as he moved to get up, only for Momo to grab his arm. He looked at her slightly shocked when he saw her eyes were lust filled and her cheeks flushed with a light pink blush.

"Just answer one thing before you go, Kira-kun... do you want me?"

He blushed a bit and felt his face heat up with his own blush, his mouth too dry to speak, he simply nodded.

"Then stay," She said as she shifted a bit so she was facing him.

"Momo-chan," He choked out in a husky tone when he finally found his voice. "I- I want to but I... I don't want to take advantage. I-"

"You're not," she said, cutting him off. "I'm the one who set all of this up, remember? I want you I'm just- shy about it. So I made gestures instead."

She leaned in towards him slowly.

Izuru's breathing becoming a bit shallow in anticipation. Their mouths met, her lips pressing against his. What else could he do but kiss her back, one hand automatically came up to the back of her head while the other pressed against her back, pulling her closer to himself.

Momo didn't resist, she even straddled Izuru's lap, and rested her wet throbbing core against his pant buldge. He moaned into the kiss a little when she settled against him. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, he opened his mouth a little and she began exploring his mouth with her tongue.

Izuru allowed her to move her tongue about a little before he entered her mouth, gently gliding his tongue against hers, then gently wrestling her tongue.

Momo pressed her torso against his as she 'wrestled' back, she realised he had to be in a bit of pain from his swollen cock, and moved her hands down to his jeans, his hands were on hers before she could begin unzipping him. Izuru pulled back from the kiss and looked at her, "you're positive you want this?"

Momo sighed a bit in exasperation, "would I be doing this if I didn't?"

Izuru nodded in acknowledgement and let go of her hands. She unbuttoned then unzipped his jeans then pushed the denim to the sides. She placed her panty covered heat over him and gently started to move herself against him.

He closed his eyes as a small sigh escaped him, the smell of white rose and papaya filled his nose. He pulled the green ribbon out of her hair and began running his fingers through her hair. He moaned a bit when her panties became a bit damp and brushed against the cloth covered head of his penis. 'God, she keeps that up I'll cum in my boxers,' he thought to himself.

He attacked her neck with an unbridled savage lust, kissing, nibbling and licking. He pulled the straps of her dress down to get at more flesh as he started thrusting his hips a bit to match her movements. Momo gasped a bit.

"Bedroom?" she asked breathlessly.

He groaned a bit, he didn't want her heat to leave him, and could only think of one solution. He reached under the skirt of her dress and cupped her ass with one hand, then the other hand came up to her back. He kept her in place as he stood from the couch, he pulled his mouth from her flesh to ask, "Which room?"

"Mine," she answered as she started to nibble and suck his earlobe. Izuru's mind immediately went to her warm mouth sucking him off and he groaned. His cock twitched a bit within the restraint of his boxers. Her legs locked around his waist, keeping the fabric of his jeans locked in and up around his waist as he stumbled to her bedroom.

He didn't bother to kick the door close as he fell onto the matress of her bed. He started grinding himself against her with desperate need, the haze in his head growing more and more. She pulled her mouth from his ear to gasp at him, "Wanna play with some toys first?"

Izuru looked at her, slightly bewildered and yet even more excited than he had been before. He looked over and noticed both gift bags were now in the room. She reached into hers and pulled out the bullet, "would you show me?"

Izuru kissed her again as he took the bullet from her, and pressed a small button at the base of it. He pulled himself from her, then reached between their bodies with the bullet and moved it around on her pussy until he found her clit.

Momo moaned at the sensation.

Izuru moved the bullet around on her clit in a very small circular motion, causing her head to thrash a little in pleasure. A smile came over his face as he asked, "Want something better?"

Momo nodded feverishly. Izuru turned the bullet off and pulled her green dress up over her head, removing the fabric from her. He started kissing a trail from her neck, down to her breasts. He ran his tongue between the valley of the fleshy mounds, electing a groan from her. Her hands started tugging at his sweater. He chuckled a bit and removed it revealing his hairless chest. She smiled a bit as she ran her hands over the smooth skin. He unhooked the front clasp of her bra, then let the fabric fall to either side of her. He cupped the right breast while his mouth descended onto the left. He ran his tongue around her areola before taking the stiffened bud of pink flesh into his mouth, nipping at it, then sucking the smarting bud.

Momo arched her back, trying to force more of her breast into his mouth, he smirked inwardly at the response. He freed her his warm prison, then gave as much attention to her right breast, while his hand worked to keep the left breast stimulated. He ran the bed of his fingertip over the nipple, then squeezed the breast its self before pinching the nipple and repeating the motion.

His cock was aching to be touched, but right now he didn't care, it wasn't everyday you had such a lovely treat. A virgin you've been attracted for years, who just happens to have a slight kink.

"Izuru," she breathed lustfully as his mouth left her right breast. He kissed his way down her stomach, dipping his tongue into her naval briefly before moving down to her panties. He could smell her arousal and it made his own excited organ twitch. He lowered her panties, then ran his tongue along her weeping slit. He turned the bullet back on and held it to her clit in the same small circular motion while his tongue lapped at her juices.

Momo's back arched again, and her hands came down to thread through his golden locks while holding his mouth to her.

Izuru could've sworn he'd died and gone to heaven, never in his written creations had he ever imagined actually having her like this. In some of his more wild dreams he'd imagined doing a few kinky things with her, but this was better than any fantasy, written or purely imagined. This was real.

He heard her breathing becoming ragged, and he knew he couldn't keep her like that, but also knew she was turned on enough. He pulled from her and received a desperate whine of protest from Momo.

He chuckled a bit as he gently moved back up to her, and cupped her face with his hand, "That was just foreplay. Do you still want me?"

Momo nodded, "Yes."

Izuru smiled as he removed his jeans and boxers. He then took the box of condoms from his gift bag as well as the lube. He selected the 'shared pleasure' condom and put it on, then he noticed it at the bottom of the bag, a pink cock ring. He chuckled inwardly as he took it and slid it down over the base of the condom to keep it in place. He put a bit of the lube in his private toy and looked at her, "Want to know how this works?"

Momo glanced at it, "I think I can guess... you want to lay down?"

Izuru obeyed her, and once he was on his back, she guided his throbbing hard on into the pussy flesh light. A loud groan escaped him, and his hand came up to hold her in place for a moment.

"I gotta ask... why are we doing this instead of..." she trailed off a bit.

He chuckled a little, "because right now if I did get inside you it would feel too good and I'm not sure I'd be able to keep myself from moving until you're ready. This is just to take some of the edge off."

Momo nodded and Izuru removed his hand so she could start stroking him with the toy.

She gently began moving the toy up and down at a slow steady rhythm, Izuru seemed to like it but after a few strokes he pushed the toy away from himself, and flipped them over so that he was on top of her. He inserted a finger inside of her and groaned at how tight and wet she was. He closed his eyes to stay in control.

"Ready?"

Momo nodded, "Yeah I'm ready."

Izuru positioned himself then pushed into her. Momo tensed a bit at this foreign thing penetrating her. It felt like a rock had gotten inside. Izuru stayed still so she could get used to it, "It's alright Momo, just give it a minute."

He began kissing and nipping at her neck while one hand gently massaged her breast, doing his best to get her mind off the discomfort.

After a bit Momo moaned a bit, he smiled and pulled himself out to the tip before gliding back in, out, in, out, in, starting a slow gentle rhythm.

"Izuru.. I can take it," she pleaded, tears of pleasure pooling at the sides of her eyes.

How could he deny her? He started pummelling into her harder and faster, groaning, grunting and moaning as he moved.

He was driving her crazy, but he had the feeling it wasn't enough, and he himself wanted a little bit more, though he was a bit shy about it. "Momo... remember that... one thing that... you thought looked... weird?" He asked in between pleasured vocalizations.

She nodded a bit. "It doesn't feel too good for girls but for guys..." he trailed off.

Momo wrapped her legs around Izuru's waist, and her arms around his neck, he took the hint and flipped them over while staying inside her.

"You want that?" S he asked him.

He nodded with a slight blush.

She pulled her heat away from him, and got off the bed. For a moment, he thought he'd freaked her out, until she returned with it, still in the box.

"How do I use this then?"

He took the anal plug from her, and inserted it in his anus.

Izuru handed her the vibrating bullet and turned it on, "I want to see you use that while we're going at it."

Momo smiled a bit and nodded, "Alright."

Izuru rolled onto his side, and Momo laid next to him, facing him. He lifted her leg, and held it up as his hungry cock penetrated her tight heat once more. The pleasure had greatly intensified from him, and he couldn't keep himself quiet even if he'd wanted to. He started up his rhythm again, while Momo brought the bullet between their bodies and repeated what she'd seen and felt him doing with it earlier.

Momo had never felt like anything like it, and it wasn't long before she was panting, "I-I'm cu-cumming."

Izuru grunted as he thrusted into her, then pulled out, he increased his speed. '_Just a few more strokes,'_ he told himself. _'I can do this.'_

He felt her walls clench down around him and the wet heat intensified as she came. "Oh god- Momo- I'm g-gonna cum," He said between groans as his seed shot from him in several spurts. He stayed embedded in her while he rode his orgasm out then pulled from her breathless.

He saw the bit of blood on the condom and chuckled a bit, "You definitely were a virgin... but you're the kinkiest virgin I've ever heard of."

Momo giggled a bit, "You have to watch the quiet ones. They surprise you."

"It was a nice surprise, "He replied as he lovingly kissed her.


End file.
